Hope
by DgnVpr2394BlackSoul
Summary: Salah satu kembar boboiboy mengalami trauma berat. Keceriaannya hilang, membuatnya 180 derajat berbeda. Halilintar terpuruk, Gempa memaksa keadaan membaik, Blaze dan Ice mengikuti arus. Thorn menyesal dan Solar berusaha tetap waras. Taufan kini berdarah dingin. Summary apa ini/? XD
1. Chapter 1

**HOPE.**

Halilintar memanggul tas merah nya di punggung. Tali sepatu ia simpul dan sepotong roti dengan selai coklat di apit di antara bibir. Gempa mengunci pintu rumah. Blaze dan Ice muncul dari balik sisi kanan rumah.

"Aman kak." ucap Blaze. Jempolnya mengacung ke atas.

Gempa mengangguk dengan eskpresi lembut.

"Sisi kiri aman kak. " Solar muncul dari sisi kiri rumah. "bagian belakang juga aman," lanjut remaja hype tersebut.

Halilintar bangkit. Tatapan mata nya yang gelap tak bercahaya memandang sendu kediaman nya.

"Kita berangkat," ucap Gempa. Menggaet lengan sang kembar pertama.  
"Semua akan baik – baik saja." Gempa berbisik. Suaranya gemetar karena tak yakin dengan ucapan nya sendiri.

Halilintar diam termangu. Tak menjawab atau pun memberikan sedikit respon.

Tatapan matanya merasukin celah gorden di jendela. Mengintip sisi gelap di dalam rumah dengan perasaan campur aduk.

"Kita hampir terlambat." Solar menarik lengan Halilintar. Membuat si sulung hampir terjengkang karena tak siap.  
"Kita semua khawatir kak. Tapi mau tak mau kita harus melakukan nya. Ujian kelulusan sebentar lagi. Setelah itu kita bisa leluasa di rumah bergantian."

Halilintar yang hendak memukul kepala Solar segera mengurungkan niatnya. Menyadari ucapan Solar yang 100% benar. Sebagai gantinya karena masih sebal ia hampir jatuh, Halilintar menyentil dahi adik termudanya.

"Kau benar." Halilintar akhirnya mengeluarkan suara.  
"Pilihan kita hanya ini,"


	2. Chapter 2

Jarang sekali rasanya melihat kembar Boboiboy berjalan bersama menuju sekolah. Malah hampir tidak pernah, sejak mereka masuk SMP. Kira kira hampir 6 tahun lamanya.

Berhubung mereka semua total kembar tujuh. Jadi pasti heboh sekali kalau mereka muncul bersamaan. Menciptakan sebuah gerombolan yamg mencolok, dan sudah pasti menjadi pusat perhatian. Mungkin karena hal itulah, para Boboiboy ini memilih menghindari pergi ber-tujuh lengkap.

Entah apa yang merasuki, suatu pagi, sebulan yang lalu, 6 kembar Boboiboy terlihat berjalan bersama untuk bersekolah. Heboh? Sudah pasti.

Para tetangga berhamburan keluar, melihat dari balik pagar. Sesekali berbisik entah membicarakan apa. Sibuk meng-ghibahi kejadian yang menurut mereka langka nan ajaib ini.

Rumah kembar Boboiboy memang tidak terlalu dekat dengan tetangga, yang bahkan bisa saling berbagi dinding. Rumah mereka ada di ujung jalan. Jarak ke rumah tetangga yang paling dekat pun sekitar 20 meter jauhnya. Di tambah pagar tinggi yang mengelilingi rumah tingkat dua tersebut. Di dukung halaman luas, membuat para kembar jarang bermain diluar.

Saat itu, Halilintar merupakan orang yang paling merasa risih dengan pandangan tetangga padanya. Remaja yang identik dengan warna merah menyala itu berlari duluan. Dengan posisi topi yang di buat lebih turun daripada Ice.

Tapi, sejak sebulan berlalu, ia sudah lebih terbiasa. Lagipula, tak banyak lagi tetangga yang melihat. Mereka juga mulai menganggap kembar Boboiboy berjalan bersama adalah hal yang biasa. Sangat biasa.

Kecuali jumlah mereka yang janggal.

Rasanya masih segar tertanam di pikiran, kalau jumlah mereka adalah tujuh. Kenapa selama sebulan ini yang kelihatan hanya enam?

Mungkin sakit

Mungkin sedang pergi jauh

Mungkin sedang berlibur sendirian

Mungkin tidak sekolah lagi

Bahkan...

Mungkin sudah meninggal.

Para tetangga sudah membuat ratusan spekulasi di kepala mereka. Menerka - nerka apa yang terjadi pada kembar yang menghilang. Berkali kali bertanya, tapi pertanyaan itu tak pernah terjawab dengan memuaskan.

_Dia sedang ber-istirahat._

Selalu Gempa yang menjawab. Semua saudara nya yang lain hanya diam seribu bahasa.

_Ber-istirahat?_

_Sakit?_

_Kelelahan?_

_Lama sekali, sampai sebulan._

_Apa ia menderita penyakit parah?_

_Atau...ber-istirahat maksudnya, selama lamanya?_

Lelah bertanya, kini para tetangga memilih diam. Secara diam-diam juga mengabsen jumlah saudara kembar itu setiap pagi.

Tidak berubah.

Tetap enam.

SMA Pulau Rintis. Kelas 3.

Halilintar berpisah dengan 4 adiknya di lorong sekolah. Ia dan Gempa berada di kelas 3A. Thorn dan Ice kelas 3C. Blaze dan Solar kelas 3E.

Terakhir kali mereka sekelas adalah saat 1 SMP. Berakhir sering ribut dan ricuh hingga mengganggu kelas lain. Pihak sekolah akhirnya memilih memisahkan kelas mereka sejak saat itu. Dengan sistem acak, mereka tidak tahu akan sekelas dengan kembaran yang mana.

"Gempa!"

Langkah kaki terbalut seragam berwarna coklat tua terhenti. Halilintar ikutan berhenti berjalan. Manik Delimanya menilik seseorang yang memanggil adiknya dengan cukup lantang pagi itu.

Oh, dia Yaya, wakil ketua OSIS di sekolah. Gadis berhijab penyuka warna pink. Halilintar pernah sekelas dengan nya saat kelas 2.

"Selamat pagi Yaya, ada apa?"

Gempa tersenyum manis. Bertanya to the point setelah memberi salam.

Yaya menyahut.

"Rapat OSIS. Sepulang sekolah. Kau ikut? Kita perlu membahas masalah acara perpisahan."

Gempa tak langsung menjawab. Dalam pikiran nya langsung tergelar jadwal nya hari ini dengan apik.

"Eum..." Gempa diam-diam melirik Halilintar. Yang dilirik tampak acuh. Halilintar lanjut jalan ke kelas. Meninggalkan Gempa berdua dengan Yaya.

"Tidak bisa?"

Yaya dan senyum manis miliknya yang sangat mudah memaklumi orang.

Gempa hanya tertawa hambar dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Maaf Yaya. Pagi ini terulang kembali."

Mata Yaya nampak melebar sesaat. Tapi sepersekian detik berubah khawatir.

"Serius? Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

Gempa mengangguk. Ia berputar di depan Yaya. Menunjukkan tubuhnya yang tampak sehat.

"Tentu. Hari ini lebih mudah." Jawab Gempa.

"Hanya sedikit, pukulan dan cakaran..."

Senyum miris terukir di bibir Gempa.

Yaya tersentak. Tapi memilih tak bertanya lebih lanjut. Apalagi melihat iris emas Gempa yang tidak bercahaya lagi. Yaya sudah cukup mengerti jika Gempa ingin absen lagi dari rapat.

"Akan ku beritahu Fang. Ying akan menggantikanmu."

Yaya menepuk pundak Gempa dengan lembut. Memberi sedikit remasan, mengalirkan kekuatan.

"Maaf Yaya..." Gempa berbicara dengan lirih. Merasa tak berguna sebagai anggota OSIS.

"Hey, tak masalah. Jangan sedih. Akan ku beritahukan hasil rapatnya padamu, okay?"

Gempa mengangguk pelan. Bersyukur dalam hati karena di berikan sahabat yang pengertian.

"Kalau begitu, aku kembali ke kelasku dulu. Sampai ketemu nanti, Gempa. "

Yaya melambaikan tangan ke arah Gempa sambil berlari menjauh.

Gempa balas melambai dengan senyum lembut di bibirnya. Saat tubuh Yaya menghilang di belokan lorong. Senyum itu luntur.

Gempa mendesah sesaat. Menyentuh lengan kanan-nya yang masih berdenyut nyeri dari tiga baris luka memanjang di sana, yang baru ia dapatkan pagi ini. Gempa bersyukur ia punya seragam lengan panjang.

"Ah, Kak Hali jahat sekali meninggalkan ku."

.

.

_Gratak!..._

_Gratak! _

_Krak!_

Suara kayu yang di banting banting ke lantai terdengar nyaring. Jari-jari dengan bekas darah kering itu berusaha melepaskan ikatan yang membelenggu kaki. Mencegahnya berjalan keluar. Tak cukup dengan pasung dengan kayu tebal, rantai besi dua lapis ikut ikutan mengikat pergelangan kaki dan pinggang.

Ia menggeram. Menarik-narik rantai demgan kedua tangan. Tapi percuma, tenaganya tidak mampu menghancurkan rantai itu. Ia hanya menyiksa dirinya sendiri. Menambah luka baru di tubuh.

Darah merembes dari ujung jari manis tangan kanan. Membuat perban yang menutupi luka perlahan memerah. Luka nya terbuka lagi. Kemarin kuku jari manisnya lepas setelah mencakar cakar pintu.

"Arg-!"

Jeritan nya tidak terdengar nyaring. Suara nya serak, seperti pita suara yang rusak. Tanda kesal dengan segala macam hal yang membelenggunya.

"Bunuh-! Bunuh-! Bunuh! Bunuh-! Bunuh-! Bunuh-! BUNUH-!"

Seperti mantera, kata itu dirapalkan berkali kali. Ia kembali membanting-banting kayu di kakinya, berharap pecah. Tak peduli kakinya berdenyut ngilu karena ikut terkena dampak bantingannya. Suara gemericing rantai yang berusaha ia hancurkan ikut memenuhi ruangan dalam kebisingan.

Jam berapa sekarang? Ia tak ingat sudah berapa lama berada di ruangan ini. Ia tak tahu sekarang pagi, siang, sore atau malam.

Sudah berapa lama dia berusaha melepaskan diri. Tubuhnya sudah berderit ngilu sedari tadi. Tapi ia masih terduduk dengan benda benda sialan yang mengukungnya!

Gatal-

Wajahnya gatal. Ia segera menggaruk. Tak tahan dengan gatal.

_Crash-_

Oh, luka lagi. Sepertinya ia menggaruknya terlalu keras. Darah merembes samar dari pipinya yang sobek terkena kuku kuku jari tangan yang tajam karena bergerigi ia gigiti.

Tak dalam. Tapi perih.

Perih. Setetes keringat turun, dengan kurang ajarnya melewati luka. Membuatnya semakin perih.

Ia meringis. Tapi ia menyukai nya. Rasanya, aneh.

Ia menyeret tubuh menuju dinding. Kedua kakinya di ikat, ia tak bisa berjalan. Pergerakan nya di tahan sedemikian rupa. Ia benci itu.

Perih. Tapi ingin lagi.

Perih, perih.

**BAM-!**

Kepala ia hantamkan ke pintu. Membuat suara keras yang mengagetkan.

Pusing. Kali ini ia merasakan pusing. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Matanya terpejam menyembunyikan iris safir indahnya. Berusaha menetralisir rasa pusing yang menyerang tiba-tiba.

_Tes-_

_Tes-_

Liquid merah bata kental menetes di depannya. Ia bergeming, menatap darah hasil perbuatan adu sundul kepalanya dengan pintu kayu ruangan ini.

Menetes cukup banyak hingga membentuk kolam kecil dengan diameter 5 CM. Ia berkedip. Pantulan dirinya samar samar ia lihat dari kolam darah kecil itu.

Kurus. Penuh luka. Dan hampa.

Satu satunya alasan dia hidup di dunia ini, ada di luar sana.

Tapi ia tak bisa keluar. Ia di kurung di sini. Ia tak ingat berapa lama. Semua saudaranya bilang, ini untuk kebaikannya. Ini adalah keputusan terbaik yang mereka punya.

Tapi ia tak merasa begitu.

Ia punya beberapa kewajiban di luar sana. Tidak- banyak. Ia punya banyak kewajiban di luar sana.

_**Bunuh-!**_

_**Bunuh-!**_

_**Bunuh-!**_

_**Bunuh.**_

Ia memejamkan matanya. Sekelebat tawa iblis lewat di ingatan tanpa ia minta. Mengejek. Merendahkan. Membunuh.

Jeritan. Darah. Tangis. Air mata.

Semuanya seperti kaset rusak. Terputar berulang kali.

Ia jambak rambutnya. Menarik-narik helai hitam setengah putih itu kuat-kuat. Syarat di kepalanya ikut tertarik.

Ia pusing, tapi ia tak berhenti.

Untuk kedua kalinya ia menghantamkan kepala ke pintu kayu. Suara hantamanya terdengar nyaring. Walau tak senyaring yang pertama.

Tidak seperti sebelumnya, kali ini pintu kayu itu terbuka.

"Kak-"

"Solar, katanya mau beliin aku es krim,"

Blaze dengan kurang ajar bergelayut di jaket trendy Solar. Si empunya jaket segera mendorong kakak ke-empat nya sekuat tenaga.

Blaze terjengkang. Ia koprol kebelakang.

"Solar kok jahat?!"

Tapi teriakan nya di anggap angin lalu. Yang bersangkutan sibuk beresin jaketnya yang kusut gara gara Blaze.

"Aku kan sudah bilang! Kalau nilai ulangan matematika kak Blaze di atas 70!"

Akhirnya Solar klarifikasi dengan nada jutek.

"Aku dapat 69 lho! Hargai dong kerja kerasku!"

Solar acuh.

"Peraturannya adalah di atas 70-!"

"Setengah saja deh es krim nya, Solar!"

Blaze adalah type pantang menyerah.

"Tidak."

Begitupun Solar. Ia juga pantang menyerah.

Ice nguap. Ini sudah yang ke 213 hari ini. Hmp, belum memecahkan rekor sebelumnya. 355 kali nguap dalam sehari. Ice punya bakat special dalam hal ini.

Pertengkaran di sampingnya ini berisik sekali. Ice tak tahan. Ia memilih melangkah lebih cepat, menyusul langkah Gempa dan Halilintar.

Setiap pulang sekolah pasti begini, Ice capek batin.

"Kak Gempa," panggilnya kalem.

"Hum? Ada apa Ice?" Gempa menyahut dengan lembut.

"Makan malam nanti, masakin nasi goreng ya. Pengen nih."

Ice menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang kena balada lapar hingga jadi rata. Sedikit cekung ke dalam.

Gempa tertawa. Ia mengangguk, menyetujui ucapan Ice.

"Baiklah~ makan malam hari ini adalah nasi goreng."

Thorn yang mendengarnya berbinar. Ia bukan type anak anak pemilih makanan. Ia akan makan apa saja yang di sajikan. Tapi nasi goreng buatan Gempa, adalah salah satu menu terbaik kesukaan kembar bersaudara.

Halilintar yang kecepatan jalannya seperti maling ketahuan mencuri itu, tahu-tahu sudah sampai di depan pintu pagar.

Ia berdiam diri sejenak di depan pagar. Menatap lekat-lekat gembok yang masih utuh. Tidak terbobol sama sekali.

Halilintar bernafas lega.

Setelah membuka kunci pagar, Halilintar masuk ke dalam pekarangan. Suasana masih tadi pagi ia meninggalkan rumah ini.

"Solar, Thorn."

"Siap kak-!"

Dua kembar paling terlahir itu melesat ke belakang rumah, lewat sisi kanan

Ice sudah menyeret Blaze ke sisi kiri sebelum Halilintar sempat memberikan perintah.

Halilintar dan Gempa sendiri berdiam diri di depan pintu masuk. Tidak berdiam diri juga sih. Lebih tepatnya mengecek setiap sudut pintu masuk. Mencari-cari tanda di rusak paksa.

"Nihil kak," Thorn dan Blaze memberi laporan secara bersamaan.

Halilintar mengangguk, ia mengeluarkan kunci dari saku celana seragamnya.

"Pintu depan juga aman," katanya.

Kunci di putar 2 kali. Halilintar keringat dingin di depan pintu. Gempa, Thorn, Ice , Blaze dan Solar memilih berdiri menjauh. Dalam keheningan, mereka hanya berharap tidak ada lagi hujaman pisau tiba-tiba seperti dua hari lalu.

Kenop pintu di putar. Suara pintu di buka berbunyi pelan. Rasa awas memuncaki para kembar Boboiboy. Halilintar mengintip dengan hati-hati.

Sepi.

"Aman."

Halilintar meminimalisir sikap awasnya. Ia mematap sekeliling ruangan, dan menemukan suasana yang baik-baik saja.

Saudara-saudaranya mengikuti dari belakang. Mereka menghela nafas lega, hari ini masih di berikan kesempatan hidup.

"Astaga, ku pikir akan terulang lagi."

Blaze berjalan sempoyongan menuju sofa. Ia menghempaskan diri, namun Halilintar terlanjur meneplak kepalanya.

"Mandi sana."

Blaze manyun. Tapi dia menurut. Terbukti dengan seretan lungai menuju lantai 2, ke kamarnya bersama Ice.

**BAM-!**

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi benturan yang cukup keras. Mampu membuat spot jantung ke - enam saudara ini. Ice bahkan hampir menjatuhkan gelas yang ia pegang.

"Apa...itu?"

Thorn bertanya pelan-pelan, tanpa sadar sudah berlindung di balik tubuh Solar.

"Dari atas, kamarnya."

Blaze berdesis. Lungainya hilang susdah, ia berlari secepat yang ia bisa menuju kamar dengan pintu paling tebal.

Saudara nya yang lain menyusul dengan cepat juga. Rasa khawatie dengan cepat merambat di dalam dada.

"Blaze!"

Blaze urung membuka pintu kamar. Tangannya berhenti memasukan kunci.

"Ke-kenapa, Kak Hali..?"

Halilintar menatap Blaze dengan kalut.

"Hati-hati..."

Keringat dingin turun setetes dari dahi Blaze. Mendadak ngeri dengan ucapan kakak pertamanya. Tapi, tapi rasa cemasnya juga tinggi.

_Cklek-!_

Pintu di buka.

"Kak-Taufan?!"


	3. Chapter 3 : Sick

Manik orange senja dan biru safir bertemu. Blaze reflek menjerit saat melihat wajah Taufan di penuhi darah. Ia menyerbu masuk, mengguncang pelan bahu kurus kakak kedua-nya. Taufan memejamkan mata. Kepala nya terasa semakin pusing akibat guncangan Blaze.

"Kenapa?! Kenapa kepala kakak berdarah?!"

Panik. Blaze panik. Ia berteriak tanpa sadar di depan wajah Taufan dengan kalut. Ice dengan sigap memisahkan Blaze dari Taufan. Ia mendorong Blaze dan menyeretnya keluar. Blaze memberontak tentu saja, ia meronta hingga kupluk jaketnya sedikit robek.

"Ice! Apa yang kau laku-"

"Bodoh! Kau seharusnya jangan mengguncangkan bahunya!" Ice balas berteriak. Ia menghempaskan Blaze di luar kamar. Anak ke empat itu terhempas menabrak dinding. Blaze meringis pelan saat punggungnya berciuman dengan keras nya beton.

Ucapan Ice menampar Blaze. Anak ke-empat itu tidak lagi memberontak. Ia duduk diam, namun dengan tubuh masih gemetaran.

"Maafkan aku.." lirihnya. "Aku panik. Wajahnya penuh dengan darah. Ku pikir...ku pikir aku kehilangan dia..."

Solar berdecak. Halilintar masuk ke dalam setelah meneriaki Gempa untuk membawa kotak pertolongan pertama. Ia mendekati Taufan dengan perlahan, lalu berjongkok di hadapan nya. Bocah itu duduk tenang dengan pandangan menatap lantai. Darah masih menetes dari dahinya yang terluka.

Belenggu yang mengikat Taufan masih sama seperti dua hari lalu. Walaupun kayu pasungnya mulai sedikit penyok, tapi Halilintar yakin itu masih kuat untuk menahan Taufan. Kedua tangan nya juga masih terikat rantai dari sudut-sudut ruangan. Tapi sepertinya Taufan melukai jarinya lagi.

Halilintar menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Menjerit dan menangis dalam hati melihat keadaan adiknya. Begitu berantakan. Tapi ia tak bisa melepaskan Taufan. Ia tak ingin kejadian Taufan hampir membunuh mereka terulang kembali.

Dua hari lalu, saat anak itu belum di kurung dengan pasung dan rantai. Ia berhasil keluar dari kamar ini setelah membobol kunci menggunakan peniti. Taufan hampir membunuh Halilintar yang membuka pintu rumah dengan pisau dapur. Untung saja Halilintar sigap menghindar dan berhasil membuat anak kedua ini pingsan dengan pukulan di tengkuk.

Sejak saat itu, dengan berat hati kembar Boboiboy ini mempasung Taufan dan mengikat kedua tangan nya dengan rantai. Tempramen Taufan menjadi lebih sadis daripada Halilintar. Ia tak segan mencakar atau memukul orang yang mendekatinya. Namun di saat saat tertentu, ia bisa terlalu tenang seperti patung.

Gempa masuk ke dalam kamar dengan tergopoh-gopoh. Di tangan nya ada seember air hangat dan handuk kecil serta kotak P3K.

"Kak Taufan..!"

Gempa hampir menjatuhkan ember yang dia bawa saat melihat keadaan Taufan. Ia tak mengira kepala Taufan akan bocor begini.

"Ke-kenapa bisa?!"

Gantian Gempa yang panik. Ia meletakkan kotak P3K dan ember dengan sedikit kasar, serta merta segera menyingkap poni yang menutupi dahi Taufan. Matanya terbelalak melihat luka di dahi Taufan yang terus mengeluarkan darah.

Tak peduli insiden pencakaran Taufan tadi pagi saat Gempa ingin membersihkan tubuhnya, Gempa segera membuka kotak P3K, lalu dengan gemetar berusaha menghentikan pendarahan Taufan.

"Kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit Kak Hali, aku takut kepala Kak Taufan kena cedera parah," Gempa hampir menangis. Untunglah, Taufan tidak melawan sedikitpun. Ia hanya duduk diam dan menatap lantai dengan pandangan kosong. Membiarkan Gempa mengobati dahinya dan menyentuhnya.

"Taufan bisa di kirim ke rumah sakit jiwa Gempa." Jawaban singkat dari Halilintar membuat Gempa terhenyak. Ia mengigit bibir. Tak rela berpisah dengan Taufan. Ia sudah berbuat sejauh ini, menyiksa kakak nya dengan pasung dan rantai.

"Dia memang sudah gila,"

Solar menjauh dari kamar. Hendak mandi. Toh, Taufan sedang di obati. Ia juga tak mati. Ia masih hidup.

"Solar!" Blaze berdiri dengan berang. Menatap nyalang adik terakhirnya. Ia menunding Solar dengan jari telunjuk teracung.

"Jaga bicaramu! Dia kakak mu! Dan dia tidak gila!"

"Dia gila. Kalian saja yang terus menganggapnya waras."

Nada bicara yang sombong khas Solar membuat emosi Blaze naik hingga ke ubun ubun. Sifat menyebalkan Solar muncul di saat yang tidak tepat.

"Kau!" Blaze maju, namun Ice menghadangnya. Kali ini Blaze tak menurut. Ia meringsek maju hendak meninju Solar. Ice mau tak mau harus menahan kedua bahu Blaze sekuat mungkin.

"Kak Taufan tidak gila! Dia hanya shock! Dokter bilang dia hanya Trauma! Dia bukan orang gila!" Blaze memberontak. Berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Ice.

Solar berhenti di tengah tangga. Tanpa sedikitpun menoleh pada Blaze.

"Dia gila. Bukankah lebih baik dia di bawa ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa? Ku rasa dia lebih aman di sana,"

Tanpa menoleh, Solar kembali berucap. Kali ini dengan nada sok tahu. Ice diam-diam mengutuk mulut adiknya itu dalam hati.

"Solar! Katakan sekali lagi dan aku bersumpah akan menghajarmu! Kau saja yang tak mengerti bagaimana rasanya jadi dia!"

Solar meremat kuat jaket nya mendengar ucapan Blaze. Memang, memang dia tak tahu rasanya jadi Taufan.

Karena bukan ia yang mengalami kejadian itu.

"Terserah." Solar memilih menyerah. Ia berjalan turun dan menghilang di ujung tangga.

Nafas Blaze memburu. Cengkraman Ice di hentakkan. Anak ke empat itu hampir menyusul Solar ke bawah sebelum di hentikan Halilintar.

"Blaze, cukup." Sahut Halilintar. Si sulung berdiri di depan pintu kamar. Menatap nanar pada anak tangga yang di lewati Solar.

"Tapi kak! Dia, anak sial itu sama sekali tak berperasaan!" Blaze turun satu anak tangga. Tapi tangan nya di tarik kembali oleh Halilintar.

"Kalau kau menyebut adikmu anak sial lagi, aku akan menggantungmu di luar, Blaze." Ancam nya. Kedua manik delima itu menatap Blaze dengan ancaman yang nyata.

Blaze berdecih. Sekali lagi, cengkraman Halilintar dia hempaskan. Blaze melepas topinya dengan kasar dan berjalan menuruni tangga.

"Blaze! Kau tak dengar omongan ku hah?!" Halilintar berang. Ia hampir menyusul Blaze turun dan benar benar menggantung anak itu di pohon mangga di halaman depan.

"Mau mandi," Blaze menyahut dengan santai. Nada suara nya masih penuh dengan kekesalan. Tapi sepertinya ia sudah tak tertarik untuk menghajar si bungsu.

Halilintar terdiam. Ia berdecih sebelum masuk kembali ke kamar dan duduk di bersandar pada dinding kamar. Halilintar menggeruntu dengan suara pelan, malah terdengar seperti gumaman tidak jelas.

"Ice,"

Ice menoleh pada Gempa yang memanggil namanya. Anak itu segera berjalan mendekati Gempa dan berjongkok di samping nya.

"Ada apa kak? Ada yang perlu aku bantu?"

Gempa menggeleng. Ia meletakkan kapas penuh darah ke lantai, lalu mengubah atensinya kepada Ice sejenak.

"Tolong berada di dekat Blaze ya untuk saat ini." Ujarnya dengan senyum malaikat.

Ice mengangguk. Tanpa banyak protes, ia segera pergi menyusul Blaze. Dan menjaga anak itu agar tidak macam macam kepada Solar.

"Thorn, apa kau lapar?" Kali ini Gempa bertanya pada anak dengan atribut serba hijau yang hanya dia mematung sedari tadi.

Thorn menggeleng pelan. Ia duduk di depan pintu kamar sambil memeluk lutut.

"Tidak, aku akan menunggu kak Gempa selesai saja," jawabnya.

"Setelah aku membersihkan tubuh Taufan ya?" Pertanyaan Gempa di respon anggukkan oleh Thorn. Anak manis itu menatap dalam diam kegiatan Gempa.

Gempa melilitkan perban di dahi Taufan. Kemudian beralih pada perban di jari manis yang sudah memerah karena darah. Gempa menghela nafas, dengan sabar di buka nya perban itu untuk di ganti dengan yang baru.

Gempa melakukan mya dengan cekatan dan juga was was. Takut tangan Taufan melayang mencakari wajahnya kali ini.

'Untung saja aku tidak ikut rapat OSIS.' Gempa bersyukur dalam hati. Tak sampai hati memikirkan Taufan yang tak segera di obati. Tidak, ia bahkan tak mau membayangkan nya.

"Kak, aku bersihkan ya." Ucap Gempa dengan lembut. Ia mengangkat baju yang di kenakan Taufan dan mengusap lembut perut nya dengan handuk basah yang tadi ia bawa.

Gempa bersyukur Taufan cukup tenang saat ini. Ia tak melawan ataupun berteriak. Gempa lancar jaya membersihkan Taufan sampai akhir.

"Kak Hali?" Gempa memanggil Halilintar yang masih betah duduk di dalam kamar, tak jauh dari Taufan. Gempa sudah selesai membereskan keperluan nya. Taufan sudah bersih dan luka luka nya sudah Gempa rawat.

"Duluan saja. Panggil kalau makan malam sudah siap," sahut Halilintar.

Gempa tak memprotes. Ia berjalan keluar bersama Thorn, dan membiarkan pintu kamar terbuka. Cahaya lampu menerobos masuk ke ruangan gelap itu dari pintu.

Halilintar masih betah menatap Taufan. Tak perlu khawatir Taufan akan menyerangnya. Ia bisa bela diri. Ia akan baik baik saja.

"Hei. Kau pasti dengar ucapan Solar tadi kan?" Halilintar memulai percakapan.

Tapi Taufan tak merespon. Anak itu masih tetap menatap kelantai. Seakan akan lantai itu adalah objek menarik untuk di selidiki.

"Kami tak mau melakukan itu. Sudah jelas," Halilintar bersandar pada tembok, menatap bulan yang mengintip malu malu dari tepi jendela.

"Seperti kata Blaze. Kau hanya Trauma kan? Hanya shock. Kau pasti akan segera sembuh,"

Taufan bergerak. Hanya untuk mengubah posisi. Taufan tetap tak menatap Halilintar, sebaliknya, ia menatap keluar jendela. Mengagumi hal yang dengan yang di lihat Halilintar.

"Taufan. Kalau Tuhan mengizinkan, aku ingin memutar waktu ku kembali. Setidaknya aku ingin ada di sana bersama mu."

_Eh?_

"Kau pasti menderita sendiri..."

Taufan merespon. Tubuh nya menegang tiba-tiba. Halilintar menyadari itu. Ia sigap berdiri dan memasang sikap waspada.

"Taufan?"

Dalam hitungan detik, Taufan telah melompat ke arah Halilintar. Ia memukul wajah Halilintar, membuat anak sulung itu jatuh terjembah ke lantai. Taufan duduk di atas badan Halilintar, dengan kedua tangan mencekik leher pemuda itu.

**"Bunuh-! Bunuh-! Bunuh-! Bunuh-!"**

Rapalan keluar dari mulut Taufan. Tangan nya terus menerus mencekik leher Halilintar yang mulai sulit bernafas. Wajah Halilintar memerah.

"Ta-Taufan! Ghk!" Halilintar berusaha melonggarkan cengkraman Taufan. Tapi anak itu mendadak kuat entah bagaimana. Ia tak bisa bernafas. Ia butuh oksigen.

Halilintar bisa mati di tangan Taufan!

**"Bunuh-! Bunuh-!"**

_Tes.._

_**Eh?**_

_**Air?**_

**"B-bunuh! Bunuh...! Ahk!"**

Halilintar tersentak. Cengkraman di lehernya perlahan mengendur, Halilintar segera meraup oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Ia terbatuk-batuk. Taufan tumbang di samping nya. Anak itu meringkuk seperti udang sembari memegangi perutnya yang di tinju sekuat tenaga oleh Halilintar.

Halilintar bangkit dengan sigap. Ia segera keluar dari dalam kamar, tak lupa mengunci pintu dari luar. Halilintar jatuh terduduk di depan pintu. Paru paru nya masih membutuhkan oksigen. Lehernya perih karena ia tadi mencakar lehernya sendiri karena berusaha melepaskan cekikan Taufan.

Apa tadi dia menyinggung topik penting?

Halilintar tidak yakin. Taufan selalu marah, jika ada orang di dekatnya. Ini kedua kalinya Taufan berusaha membunuh saudaranya sendiri. Apa Taufan menganggap mereka sebagai ancaman?

Taufan tidak pernah berbicara dengan benar lagi. Ia hanya diam, di tanya apapun dia akan diam. Reaksi yang ia perlihatkan hanya melukai.

Tapi tadi...

Halilintar yakin ia tak salah lihat. Ia memang kekurangan oksigen tadi, tapi ia yakin itu bukan ilusi.

Halilintar menyentuh pangkal hidungnya. Merasakan samar samar air di sana.

Taufan...menangis?

.

.

.

.

.

**Srak! Srak! Brak!**

Buku di lempar. Lembaran kertas berserakan dimana-mana. Solar melempar barang barang di meja belajar nya dengan beringas. Tak peduli dengan lantai yang berantakan akibat ulahnya membanting-banting barang.

_'Kau saja yang tak mengerti bagaimana rasanya jadi dia!'_

Solar berdecih. Ia mengambil kotak pensil di atas meja dan membantingnya. Semua isinya berhamburan.

**Duak!**

Dinding berselimut cat berwarna coklat itu ia hantam dengan kepalan tangan kiri.

Sakit?

Tentu. Jari jarinya mungkin saja patah. Ia bukan ahli bela diri seperti Halilintar atau atlet tinju seperti Gempa. Ia tak terbiasa melakukan kekerasan baik untuk membela maupun melawan. Ia cerdik, ia selalu menggunakan mulut untuk adu tanding. Ia buka tipe pemuda yang menggunakan emosi.

Tapi Solar benar-benar tak bisa menahan emosi nya sekarang.

Tidak, ia tidak marah pada Blaze. Ia marah pada dirinya sendiri. Ia marah, karena ucapan Blaze 100% benar. Ia marah, karena ucapan Blaze seakan menyindir perbuatan nya dulu.

Seharusnya Solar bernasib sama dengan Taufan.

Atau seharusnya, Taufan tidak perlu menjadi seperti itu jika ada Solar.

Solar duduk di ranjangnya. Menunduk dalam dan mendesah berat, seakan akan ia menanggung beban dosa ketujuh saudaranya sekarang. Tangan kirinya mati rasa. Berdenyut sakit dan menyelekit perih. Ia tak mampu menggerakan nya karena akan terasa sakit dan ngilu.

"Hahaha...benar...aku memang tak tahu rasanya jadi dia..."

Solar menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan kanan. Beruntung di kamar itu hanya ada dia seorang. Pintu sudah di kunci, untuk sementara tak akan ada yang dapat mengganggunya.

Topi ia lemparkan ke atas ranjang. Kepalanya serasa terjepit dan ia akan semakin pusing. Helai yang serupa dengan milik Taufan itu berantakan.

"Aku memang tak tahu rasanya jadi dia...tidak! Karena aku pengecut.."

Solar meringis. Mengeluarkan suara suara seperti isakan lirih.

"Aku pengecut. Aku bahkan tak mampu lagi melihat dia dalam kondisi seperti itu..."

Dinding pertahanan seorang Solar runtuh. Raut sombong dan seolah tahu segalanya itu lenyap.

Solar mencengkram wajahnya lebih keras. Menahan isak tangis yang semakin lama semakin menjadi. Namun ia memendamnya dalam lirih.

"Aku minta maaf...aku minta maaf kakak...aku minta maaf,"

.

.

.

.

"Lho? Kak Blaze?"

Ice mengerjapkan matanya saat Blaze hanya diam mematung di depan pintu kamar mandi. Padahal sehelai handuk berwarna orange sudah tergantung rapi di pundaknya.

"Nanti di dorong setan lho,"

"Jangan sembarangan!" Blaze sontak langsung menoleh dengan wajah horror ke arah Ice.

Ice mengedikkan bahu. "Lagian ngapain berdiri saja depan kamar mandi. Ayo cepat mandi, gantian,"

Blaze mendecih. Hobi sekali anak ini menakutinya dengan omongan berbau hantu-hantuan.

Blaze kan lemah soal itu.

"Oh iya, Ice,"

Ice yang hampir pergi menuju dapur karena tergoda wewangian nasi goreng Gempa pun terpaksa berhenti berjalan. Ia menatap Blaze dengan pandangan seolah berkata 'cepat-katakan-apa-maumu'

Blaze yang di tatapan seperti itu hanya mampu menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan tertawa canggung.

"Malam ini, suruh Thorn tidur di tempat ku ya," kata Blaze.

Ice menaikkan satu alisnya heran.

"Kenapa? Dia kan punya kamar sendiri dengan Solar. Oh! Apa jangan-jangan kau mau tukeran tempat tidur buat lanjut berantem?! Engga boleh!"

Alis Blaze mengernyit. Wajar sih Ice berpikiran begitu.

"Tidak. Aku akan tidur di sofa." Blaze membalikan badan. Bersiap mandi karena lama lama gerah juga.

"Eh? Kenapa?" Alis Ice ikut ikutan mengernyit heran.

"Biarlah malam ini seseorang tidur dengan nyenyak bersama emosinya," Blaze menjawab sembari menutup pintu kamar mandi. Tak memberi kesempatan pada Ice untuk bertanya lebih lanjut

Ice memiringkan kepala, dan menaruh telunjuk di pelipisnya. Membuat gestur seperti menembak kepala, tapi itu adalah pose berpikirnya.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Solar?"

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**Author Note :**

**Ah! Maafkan saya jika chaper dua-nya berantakan sekali. Dan juga banyak typonya. Saya sudah memperbaikinya di chapter ini. Semoga kalian nyaman membacanya^^**

**Terima kasih untuk review yang kalian berikan. Saya jadi bersemangat untuk menulis. Karena ini adalah fanfic pertama saya di Fandom ini. Sebelumnya saya hanyalah seorang reader. Hahaha.**

**Saya mohon kritik dan review-nya. Untuk semakin meningkatkan kualitas fic ini!**

**/Deep bows**

**Arigatou!**


End file.
